Une nouvelle vie
by Castle-BB156-Bones
Summary: Cette fiction est la suite de "Le destin" , l'histoire se passe 2 ans après . Viens donnez ton avis ;)
1. Bonne nouvelle

_**Bonne nouvelle**_

_Ca faisait maintenant bientôt 2 ans que Booth et Brennan étaient ensemble, et aussi 3 ans que Booth avait adopté Amanda . Booth et Brennan prenaient leurs temps , Booth voulait la demander en mariage mais il savait très bien qu'elle ne le voulait mais tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'un jour ils puissent se marier et même avoir des enfants ensemble . Amanda était une personne extraordinaire , elle fessait des études d'anthropologies judiciaires et était en 1 ème année d'université alors qu'elle n'avait que 17 ans .Durant ces deux années Amanda avait du reprendre tout le retard qu'elle avait entasse dans ces études a cause de ces déménagements a succession. Elle avait bossé et avait même sauté d'une classe et se retrouvait maintenant dans une grande université du pays , grâce a ses capacités et aussi a Tempérance qui l'avait recommandée . _

_Dans moins d'une semaine , Amanda aura 18 ans , Booth et Brennan ont organisé un anniversaire surprise dans l'institut_

_Lundi , institut Jefferson (l'anniversaire est samedi )_

_Brennan était aux toilettes .Elle attendait une réponse a toutes les questions qu'elle se posait depuis plus d'une semaine .Encore 1 minute , cette minute semblait passer au ralenti , elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle attendait voilà plus que quelques secondes , la réponse s'afficha . Sur le test était noté un plus , elle sortit la notice :  
" + : enceinte "_

_Bones: (choquée) Je suis enceinte._

_Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais quand elle avait vu le résultat une explosion de bonheur au plus profond d'elle même . Elle entait enceinte et de Booth en plus ca ne pouvait qu'être parfait , ils allaient être parents . Elle sortit des toilettes et alla direction son bureau , elle s'asseyais et essaya de continuer son roman mais âpres avoir appris une nouvelle pareille , elle n'arrivait vraiment pas a se concentrer . Alors qu'elle réfléchissait , elle entendit la démarche si familière de son compagnon depuis maintenant 2 ans , elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse avec un homme , cette fois - ci elle était vraiment bien tombée ._

_Booth :(baiser) Bonjour ma chérie  
Bones :Bonjour  
Booth :Dis donc tu as l'air de bonne humeur  
Bones :Oui aujourd'hui c'est une bonne journée , au faite pourquoi tu es la ?  
Booth :(triste) Quoi tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?  
Bones :Bien sur que si c'est juste que je me pose la question  
Booth :(sourire charmeur) On a une affaire  
Bones :J'arrive_

_Alors suite ou pas !?_


	2. Rencontre

_**Alors voila quelques temps que j'ai publié ma fic sur ce site et j'ai remarque que peu de gens viennent me lire ou ceux qu'ils le font ne laissent pas de reviews (1review pour ce chap) ce qui me déprime vu que cette fiction me tient vraiment a cœur .J'y ai réfléchi pendant des mois sans oser la publier puis je me suis laissé tenter et l'ai publie sur un autre site puis j'ai découvert .Et de voir que peu de gens commente me mets le moral a zéro , alors j'ai une question , est ce que je la supprime et vous me dites clairement que cette histoire ne vous intéresse pas ? Ou soit je la continue et vous me promettez d'au moins mettre une review car moi ca me motive et me fais vraiment plaisir . J'ATTENDS VOS AVIS !**_

_**Rencontre **__  
_

_Arrivés sur les lieux du crime , Booth et Brennan se dirigèrent de suite vers les corps , quand Brennan arriva a leurs hauteurs , elle fut émue , les deux corps étaient enlacés comme pour se protéger du danger , mais elle ne montra rien et continua son chemin .___

_Booth :__Alors , qu'est ce qu'on a Bones ?__  
__Bones :__Homme , type caucasien , je dirais entre 21 et 24 ans__  
__Booth :__Ok et l'autre ?__  
__Bones :__Femme , type caucasien , même âge que l'homme__  
__Booth :__(a Bones) Ok (aux agents) Emportez ca a l'institut Jefferson___

_A l'institut , Bones était occupé a analyser le corps tandis que Booth la regardait ou plutôt la contemplait , il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il avait tellement de chose qu'une femme comme Tempérance puisse être amoureuse de lui . Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par sa fille Amanda qui venait d'arriver___

_Amanda :__Salut papa , une nouvelle enquête ?__  
__Booth :__(sortant de ses pensées) Oui mais qu'est ce que tu fais la, tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ?__  
__Amanda :__J'ai 2 profs qui sont pas là et vu que j'avais a chaque fois 2 heures de suite avec eux ben j'ai fini__  
__Booth :__Ben dit donc il y en a qui on de la chance__  
__Amanda :__(rigolant) Et ouais__  
__Booth :__Bon , je vais allé voir si Bones a du nouveau__  
__Amanda :__Ok, je viens avec toi___

_Il arriva sur la plateforme___

_Booth :__Alors ma Bones , du nouveau ?__  
__Bones :__L'homme a reçu un coup violent a la tête tandis que la femme a reçu 2 coups de couteau dans les cotes__  
__Amanda :__Elle a du se vider de son sang petit à petit , elle a du souffrir énormément__  
__Bones :__Oui__  
__? :__Booth , je savais que je te trouverais ici__  
__Booth :__Ben qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?__  
__? :__J'ai demandé mon transféré a Washington et Cullen m'a repris au FBI , tu sais très bien qu'après toi je suis un des meilleurs agents__  
__Booth :__Oui , je sais , Bones , voici Timoty Stewart__  
__Timoty :__Bones ?__  
__Bones :__En réalité , je m'appelle Tempérance Brennan et Bones c'est le surnom qu'il me donne (lançant un regard noir a Booth)__  
__Booth :__Et aussi je te présente Amanda ma fille__  
__Timoty :__Ta fille ! Mais tu m'a jamais dit que tu avais une fille__  
__Amanda :__Il m'a adopté i ans__  
__Timoty :__Ah ok , (lui faisant un sourire charmeur) en tout cas vous êtes magnifique__  
__Amanda :__Merci__  
__Booth :__Oh , oh on se calme (voyant qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux sans faire attention a lui) Euh Amanda ,(la prenant par le bras et l'emmenant le plus loin possible de Timoty) tu devais pas allé au cours__  
__Amanda :__Non , je t'ai dit que ...(voyant le regard de son père) Ah oui si j'y vais tout de suite , a tantôt__  
__Booth :__Oui a tantôt___

_Booth ne voulait vraiment pas que sa fille sorte avec Timoty . Pourquoi ? Parce que Timoty était le genre de garçons a couché avec une fille et puis la largué sans aucune raison apparente . Il savait très bien que sa fille était forte mais on ne touchait pas a ses enfants , ce n'était pas nouveau !___

_-_

_ J' ATTENDS VOS AVIS ?_


	3. Proposition

_**Proposition**_

_Timoty :__(gêné par l'échange qu'il venait de se passer) Euh...Je vais y aller j'ai plein de paperasse a faire__  
__Booth :__(sourire faux) Oui, on se voit tout a l'heure__  
__Bones :__Pourquoi as-tu viré Amanda comme ca ?__  
__Booth :__Je...__  
__Bones :__(souriant) Tu n'as pas aimé le regard qu'il a lancé à Amanda__  
__Booth :__Mais non ... c'est pas ... ok t'a raison ...j'ai pas aimé la manière dont il l'a regardait__  
__Bones :__Pourquoi , je le trouve sympathique__  
__Booth :__On voit que tu ne le connais pas__  
__Angéla :__Sweetie , j'ai fini la reconstitution de nos victimes__  
__Bones__/__Booth__: On arrive__  
__Angéla :__Alors la femme s'appelle Christina Ming , 21 ans , pas d'enfants elle est marié a notre deuxième victime Harry Ming 24 ans , ils étaient venus en vacances a Washington et ils ont dormis dans l'hôtel Mysteria qui est a 2 avenues d'ou tu as retrouvé les corps__  
__Booth :__Bones , si on allait faire un tour au Mysteria__  
__Bones :__Allons y___

_Arrivés au Mysteria , Booth et Bones se dirigèrent directement vers la réception___

_Booth :__Bonjour , Agent Booth du FBI et voici ma partenaire le docteur Temperance Brennan , nous voudrions vous posez des questions sur un jeune couple qui a séjourné chez vous i jours___

_Il lui montra leurs photos___

_Réceptionniste :__Ah oui , c'est Madame et Monsieur Ming , ils ont des problèmes ?__  
__Bones :__Ils sont morts__  
__Réceptionniste :__Oh mon dieu__  
__Booth :__Ont-ils eu des problèmes avec des personnes au cours de leurs séjours ?__  
__Réceptionniste :__Non pas du tout , ils étaient vraiment gentils , ils s'entendaient bien avec tout le monde__  
__Booth :__Ok merci___

_Pendant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie , ils virent plusieurs personnes les observés___

_Ils retournèrent a l'institut___

_A l'institut___

_Booth :__Ces gens faisaient vraiment froid dans le dos__  
__Bones :__C'est vrai qu'ils faisaient peur__  
__Timoty :__Booth , alors du nouveau pour ton enquête__  
__Booth :__(ironique) Oui dis tu ne devrais pas faire ta paperasserie__  
__Timoty :__J'ai fini et je me suis dit pourquoi venir dire bonjour (souriant)__  
__Amanda :__PAPA__  
__Booth :__(mal a l'aise , en sachant très bien que Timoty était la) Amanda , t'étais pas chez Sofia ?__  
__Amanda :__Je devais revenir pour 16h et il est ...(regardant sa montre) 16h__  
__Booth :__Ou vas tu (voyant qu'Amanda se dirigeait vers le bureau de Bones)__  
__Amanda :__Ben je vais dire bonjour a Tempe___

_Quand Amanda arriva dans le bureau et qu'elle vit Timoty en train de parler avec Brennan , elle se sentit mal a l'aise mais ne montra rien___

_Amanda :__Bonjour Tempe , Agent Stewart__  
__Bones :__Amanda ca va ?__  
__Amanda :__Oui , vous avancez sur l'enquête ?__  
__Booth :__On a été au dernier lieu ou les victimes se sont rendues__  
__Angéla :__Ma chérie , Hodgins a trouve quelque chose___

_Hodgins :__Regarde , j'ai trouvé du pollen qui ne se trouve qu'a proximité du Mysteria , leurs corps ont été déplacés__  
__Booth :__Oh ... c'est pas vrai__  
__Bones :__Quoi ?__  
__Angéla :__Vu que l'enquête n'avance , vous allez devoir allé en mission sous couverture__  
__Bones :__Mais ... nous on ne peut pas vu qu'ils nous connaissent , a moins que ...__  
__Booth :__Non , c'est hors de question !__  
__Bones :__Mais Booth , nous ne répondons pas aux critères , ce sont des jeunes mariés , je ne dis pas que nous sommes vieux mais ...__  
__Booth :__Elle va seulement avoir 18 ans__  
__Bones :__Tu sais très bien autant que moi qu'elle fait plus que son âge__  
__Amanda :__Je comprends rien__  
__Angéla :__Il n'y a que toi et Timoty qui répondez aux critères des victimes___

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Reviews ?:D**_


	4. Anniversaire surprise

**Anniversaire surprise**

_Amanda :__Géniale (regard noir de son père ) ou pas ...__  
__Timoty :__Moi je crois qu'Amanda en est capable et je serais la (voyant le regard noir de Booth ) quoi que ...__  
__Bones :__Pourquoi tu ne veux pas , elle est très intelligente et comme la dit l'Agent Stewart elle est tout a fait capable d'accomplir cette mission__  
__Booth :__Je ne veux pas que ma fille participe a une mission , c'est trop dangereux !__  
__Bones :__Booth ... stp tu n'as pas a avoir peur , l'Agent Stewart est un très bon agent , il saura la protéger et elle te sonnera tous les soirs (regardant Amanda) Hein Amanda ...__  
__Amanda :__Bien sur , stp papa _

_Elle lui lança un regard de chien battu sachant tres bien que son père ne savait pas y résister ___

_Booth :__(soufflant) Ok__  
__Amanda :__Merci papa _

_Elle l enlaça _

_Amanda :__Bon moi j'y vais___

_Bones :__Ne t'inquiète pas ca va bien se passer__  
__Booth :__J'espère___

_La mission est prévue dans 2 semaines___

_Anniversaire d'Amanda___

_Comme d'habitude , Amanda arriva a l'institut , elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il n'y avait personne qui travaillait en faite elle pensait. Tout le monde avait une réaction bizarre ces temsp-ci , ils faisaient des messe basse même Sofia lui cachait quelque chose alors qu'elle arriva au niveau de la plateforme___

_Tout le monde :__JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE___

_Et d'un coup , toutes les lumières s'allumèrent , il y avait des ballons partout , une grande banderole avec JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE AMANDA écrit dessus , un grand buffet , il y a avait même un DJ et enfin ils y avait tout ses amis et sa famille.___

_Amanda :__(surprise) Oh... merci ... ouah c'est génial_

_Elle regarda autour toute émerveillée _

___Booth :__Ca te plait ?__  
__Amanda :__Personne n'a jamais rien fait pour moi , Sofia était toujours la seule a s'en rappeler et on se faisait toujours une petite fête entre nous _

_Elle courut dans les bras de son père et l'enlaca chaleureusement , les larmes aux yeux . _

_Amanda __Merci papa__  
__Booth :__De rien__  
__Amanda :__(s'échappant des bras de son père) Merci a tous___

_Alors que tout le monde dansaient , Bones sortit prendre l'air , Booth le remarquant , décida de la suivre___

_Booth :__Bones , ca va ?__  
__Bones :__Oui ne t'inquiète pas , j'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air__  
__Booth :__(lui tendant un verre d'alcool) Tiens , j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas bu de la soirée__  
__Bones :__Je peux pas__  
__Booth :__Oh allais Bones , Amanda a 18 ans ca se fête__  
__Bones :__Je sais ... mais je peux pas__  
__Booth :__Pourquoi ?__  
__Bones :__Je...je suis enceinte__  
__Booth :__Quoi ...tu es ... oh mon dieu (l'embrassant) oh je suis le plus heureux des hommes ... (baiser) je t'aime__  
__Bones :__Alors tu es content ?__  
__Booth :__Bien sur___

_Ils rentrèrent et s'amusèrent jusqu'au bout de la nuit__  
_

_**Alors content(e)s ? Reviews ?**_


	5. Mission under-cover

_Mission under-cover_

_14 jours plus tard , le soir__  
__Amanda était dans sa chambre en train de finir sa valise__  
__Tandis que Booth et Brennan parlaient dans le salon___

_Brennan:__Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? (voyant son compagnon inquiet)__  
__Booth :__Ca ne me plait pas qu'Amanda parte pour cette mission , (se levant) je vais lui dire que je lui interdis d'y aller !__  
__Brennan:__(l'attrapant par le bras) Non , tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ca , elle a 18 ans maintenant , tu sais bien qu'elle sait faire cette mission et elle a accepté alors fais-lui confiance.__  
__Booth :__Je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose__  
__Brennan:__Il ne lui arrivera rien__  
__Amanda :__J'ai fini__  
__Booth :__(ironique) Ah c'est chouette, AÏE _

_Brennan venait de le taper_

___Brennan :__Je suis que tu sera excellente __  
__Amanda :__Merci Temp' _

_Elle se sourient _

_Amanda :__ Bon je vais me couche parce que demain j'ai rendez-vous avec Cullen pour nos identité et puis on part__  
__Booth :__Bonne nuit__  
_

_Elle les embrassa puis parti se coucher__  
__Le lendemain , Booth se réveilla a 7h00 , il voulait être là pour accompagner Amanda au bureau , alors qu'il faisait les pancakes , Amanda arriva déjà habillée___

_Booth :__Ben tu es déjà prête ?__  
__Amanda :__Oui je voulais être sûre de ne pas arrivé en retard, Tempe dort toujours ?__  
__Booth :__Elle va se réveiller__  
__?:__Bonjour _

_Elle se dirigea vers eux et leur dit bonjour . Elle les regarda , les sourcils froncés _

_Brennan :Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? __  
__Amanda :__Rien , c'est juste que papa m'a dit il n'y même pas une minute que tu allais te réveiller alors ...__  
__Brennan:__Ah oui (sourire puis baiser passionné)__  
__Amanda :__Hey , je suis là et il y a des chambres pour ca___

_Et la , ils partirent tous dans un fou rire__  
__7h40 , Ils démarrèrent tous , Brennan pour l'institut et Booth et Amanda vers le FBI___

_8h00___

_Bureau de Cullen___

_Quand ils rentrèrent dans le bureau de Cullen , Timoty était déjà là , il se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et ils commencèrent.___

_Cullen :__(regardant le dossier) Alors la mission a lieu donc au Mysteria et c'est l'agent Stewart et Mademoiselle Pieterson__  
__Amanda :__(le coupant) Booth ... _

_Booth esquissa un sourire _

___Cullen :__Oui Booth , pardon , alors vous jouerez le rôle d'un jeune couple marié , alors vous serez Mary et Greg Files , vous avez Amanda vous aurez 21 ans et vous (s'adressant a Timoty) 23 ans comme votre âge actuel , est ce que c'est compris ?__  
__Amanda :__/__Timoty :__Oui !__  
__Cullen :__Ok vous pouvez disposez !__  
__Timoty :__Merci monsieur___

_Ils sortirent du bureau___

_Timoty :__Il faut qu'on aille chercher nos cartes d'identités tu viens Amanda ?__  
__Amanda :__Oui j'arrive__  
__Booth :__Hey attends depuis quand vous vous tutoyez ?__  
__Amanda :__Papa , Timoty et moi allons devoir joué un couple marié alors on a décidé de se tutoyer pour plus de facilités__  
__Booth :__(pas très convaincu) Ouais , et il t'a aussi dit de l'appeler Tim je suppose ?__  
__Amanda :__Non c'est moi qu'il l'appelle comme ca (bisou) Bon j'y vais , il m'attend___

_Timoty et Amanda arrivèrent dans le bureau de Marc .Ils prirent tout ce dont ils avaient besoins et partirent à l'institut pour dire au revoir a tout le monde.__  
__Après les embrassades, ils partirent vers le Mysteria.___

_Au Mysteria___

_Réceptionniste :__Bonjour__  
__Timoty :__Bonjour Mademoiselle, nous avons réservé une chambre__  
__Réceptionniste :__Pour quels noms ?__  
__Amanda :__Mary et Greg Files__  
__Réceptionniste :__Ah oui vous êtes dans la chambre 256__  
__Timoty :__Merci__  
__Réceptionniste :__Bon séjour___

_Ils prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent devant la chambre 256___

_Amanda :__Elle est énorme cette chambre , Hein mon chéri__ ?___

_Timoty fut surpris .Il savait qu'il devait être très convaincant car il avait des caméras partout sauf dans la salle de bain et dans la chambre . Et encore car tout prés de la porte donnant accès a la chambre il y avait une caméra petite certes mais quand même présente__ .___

_Timoty :__Oui , c'est vrai , bon si on rangeait les valises__  
__Amanda :__Bonne idée___

_Arrivés dans la chambre___

_Amanda :__Je prend le coté gauche__  
__Timoty :__Hey mais c'est mon coté__  
__Amanda :__(regard de chien battu) Stp !__  
__Timoty :__Ok__  
__Amanda :__Merci_

_Elle lui sourit , et le cœur de Timoty ne put s'empêcher de rater un battement._

_**Comment va se passer cette mission sous-couverture ? Vous voulez le savoir ? Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire**______** Reviews !**__? _


	6. Amour

_**Amour**_

_Le lendemain , Timoty ouvra les yeux , il regarda autour de lui , Amanda n'était pas dans le lit , il commenca a s'inquieter quand il sentit la bonne odeur des pancakes , il se leva , elle était là en top et short en train de cuisiner , il s'approcha et l'embrassa___

_Timoty :__Bonjour ma chérie_

_Elle resta un moment interdite puis elle fit comme si de rien n'était _

_Amanda :__ Bonjour__  
__Timoty :__Tu as bien dormi ?__  
__Amanda :__Oui merci et toi ?__  
__Timoty :__Très bien , bon je vais prendre une douche__  
__Amanda :__Ok !___

_Quand Timoty eut fini , ce fut au tour d'Amanda de prendre une douche , en suite , ils partirent se promener___

_2 semaine plus tard , le matin , cette fois-ci ce fut Timoty qui se réveilla en premier pas comme d'habitude ou il voyait déjà Amanda dans la cuisine ou en train de prendre une douche , il se retourna et il la vit si paisible , si sereine , c'est alors qu'il se rappela quelque chose___

_**** FLASH BACK *****__  
__2 jours avant de partir, Timoty était a un bar avec des collègues de travail , il parlait de la mission___

_Mick :__Hey , Timoty , alors elle est comment ?__  
__Timoty :__Elle est...gentille et ...__  
__Mick :__Non c'est pas ca que je t'ai demandé , elle est bonne ou pas ?__  
__Timoty :__Oui , très mais ...__  
__Mick :__Oh punaise c'est pas vrai__  
__Chris :__Oh non pas toi__  
__Timoty :__Mais quoi ?__  
__Bobby :__Tu commences a tomber amoureux de cette fille__  
__Timoty :__Non ... je vous ai dit que je ne tomberais jamais amoureux d'une fille et surtout pas de celle la__  
__Mick :__Ok alors on va faire un pari , je te parie 25 $ que tu te la mets dans ton plumard pendant la mission__  
__Timoty :__Ok , je vous jure que je l'a mettrais facilement dans mon lit___

_Et ils trinquèrent___

_***************___

_Il l'observa encore quelque instant et puis parti préparer le petit déjeuner , elle réveilla quelque minutes plus tard___

_Amanda :__(bisou) Bonjour__  
__Timoty :__Bonjour , ca va ?__  
__Amanda :__Un peu fatiguée aussi non ca va et toi ?__  
__Timoty :__Ca va , dis ce soir j'ai vu qu'il avait une soirée on pourrait y aller__  
__Amanda :__Ouais c'est une bonne idée , c'est quoi le programme de cette après midi__  
__Timoty :__Ok alors aujourd'hui on va faire du shopping pour la soirée__  
__Amanda :__Ok___

_Ils prirent une douche puis partirent___

_Dans la voiture___

_Timoty :__Le tueur sera surement a la soirée__  
__Amanda :__Tu crois ?__  
__Timoty :__C'est pratiquement sur__  
__Amanda :__Ok___

_Durant la fin du chemin , Timoty conduisait tandis qu'Amanda pensait, durant ces derniers jours elle n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'elle voudrait se réveiller et voir Tim dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner , elle ne devait pas tombée amoureuse de lui mais c'était plus fort qu'elle , il était tellement gentil et attentionné avec elle . L'autre soir quand il était rentre plus tard , elle n'avait pas su dormir tant qu'il n'était pas a coté d'elle , il était devenu son point de repère durant cette mission .___

_Arrives au magasin , ils partirent chacun de leur cotes___

_A la fin de la journée , ils avaient tous les deux trouvés leur bonheur , ils rentrèrent ensuite au Mysteria pour s'apprêter . Ce fut Timoty qui alla se laver le premier soit disant que les filles prenaient trop de temps . Quand Amanda sortie de la salle de bain , et que Timoty se retourna , il fut subjugué par la beauté qu'elle dégageait , déjà qu'elle était très belle du départ mais la elle était juste magnifique___

_Timoty :__Tu es magnifique ma chérie__  
__Amanda :__(bisou) Tu es très beau aussi__  
__Timoty :__Allons y___

_Quand ils arrivèrent a la soirée tout le monde se retourna mais surtout un homme en particulier___

_Timoty :__(a l'oreille d' Amanda) C'est lui ?__  
__Amanda :__Tu es sur ?__  
__Timoty :__Oui j'ai sonné a ton père , il viendra le cherche demain__  
__Amanda :__Et nous qu'est ce qu'on fait ?__  
__Timoty :__On partira dans 2 jours pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons sur notre identité comme ca ton père le coincera en train de nous observe__  
__Amanda :__Ok___

_Vers 23 h , ils remontèrent dans leur suite__  
__Dans la chambre a coucher___

_Amanda était en train de défaire tout ces bijoux , Timoty entra doucement , il l'a vit de dos , elle était tellement belle se dit - il , il s'approcha , enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa dans le cou___

_Amanda :__(surprise ) Tim , qu'est ce que tu fais ?__  
__Timoty :__J'embrasse ma femme , (il la retourna face a lui , et l'embrasse passionnément puis langoureusement )___

_Il la colla au mur , et continua de l'embrasser , il la déposa ensuite sur le lit et ils ne formeret plus qu'un au moins 3 durant la nuit.._


	7. Trahison

_**Trahison**_

_**Merci à **_lavicalinaezza Low-BB nath16 Tracy, guest Temp Brennan pour leurs reviews ca m'encouragent franchement ceux qui commentent

_Le lendemain , Timoty se réveilla en premier , il sentit un poids sur son torse , il baissa la tête et vit Amanda couché sur son torse , elle était tellement belle , hier ils avaient fait l'amour 4 fois en tout et ca avait été géniale a chaque fois , il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter " C'est pour le pari que je l'ai fait " mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas pour ce pari qu'il l'avait fait mais tout simplement parce qu'il voulait la sentir au plus proche de lui , il voulait sentir son parfum , sa peau contre la sienne , son corps contre le sien " Un homme comme moi ne peut pas être amoureux , cette fille est une fille comme une autre avec qui j'ai couché " . Alors qu'il était encore dans ses pensées , elle se réveilla___

_Amanda :__Bonjour (sourire puis baiser) ca va ?__  
__Timoty :__(sortant de ses pensées ) Ca va et toi ?__  
__Amanda :__(se serrant encore plus a lui ) Tout va parfaitement bien___

_Tout d'un coup , un bruit se fit entendre , son portable , il se déplaça un peu pour l'attraper sur la table de nuit puis décrocha , il mit le haut parleur___

_? :__Voilà , on l'a attraper vous pouvez rentrer , vous avez fait du bon boulot__  
__Amanda :__Merci papa__  
__Booth :__Allais je vous laisse , a ce soir__  
__Timoty :__A ce soir___

_Amanda :__Bon je vais prendre une douche__  
__Timoty :__Ok moi je vais faire le petit déjeuner___

_L'eau chaude coulant sur son corps détendit ses muscles , elle commença a repense a cette nuit , elle avait été formidable , elle en était sur maintenant elle l'aimait , alors qu'elle se rinçait , des bras entourèrent sa taille en lui faisant des baisers dans le cou___

_Amanda :__(souriant ) Tu ne devais pas préparer le petit déjeuner ?__  
__Timoty :__Il est prêt , il n'attend plus que toi et comme ca on ira plus vite__  
__Amanda :__(se retournant ) J'en suis pas si sur que ca ira plus vite _

_Elle rit et puis l'embrassa ___

_5 fois maintenant qu'il l'avait fait___

_Ils sortirent de la douche , s'habillèrent , déjeunèrent puis partirent se promener un peu avant de partir__  
__Ensuite , ils partirent pour leur appartement respectifs___

_Devant l'immeuble de Booth___

_Timoty :__Voilà tu es arrivée__  
__Amanda :__Merci _

_Elle l'embrassa et__ il partit___

_Le lendemain , Amanda se réveilla de bonne humeur , elle avait décidé d'aller voir Tim et s'il n'avait pas trop de travail , l'inviter a déjeuner.___

_Amanda :__(souriante) Bonjour__  
__Booth__/__Bones :__Bonjour__  
__Booth :__Dis donc tu es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui pourquoi ?__  
__Amanda :__Papa , il fait beau , les oiseaux chante et on est le week-end quoi de mieux (sourire)__  
__Booth :__(pas très convaincu) Ouais ...__  
__Amanda :__Bon j'y vais (bisou a Booth et Bones)___

_Booth :__(la regardant sortir) Elle est vraiment bizarre__  
__Bones :__Laisse la , elle est heureuse___

_Arrivés au Hoover___

_Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Tim , il était là a son bureau en train d'écrire un rapport , elle entra___

_Amanda :__(joyeuse) Coucou__  
__Timoty :__Amanda (surpris) Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?__  
__Amanda :__Quoi t'es pas content de me voir ?__  
__Timoty :__Bien sur que si__  
__Amanda :__Dis ca te dirait qu'on déjeune ensemble ?__  
__Timoty :__Euh...o___

_Alors qu'il allait répondre , quelqu'un entra dans son bureau___

_Mick :__Timoty , t'es de retour__  
__Timoty :__(gêné ) Oui__  
__Mick :__Hey il parait que t'as réussi , attend c'est vrai que tu l'a fait 5 fois__ ?__  
__Timoty :__Non...euh...__  
__Mick :__(lui tendant son argent) Tiens , il y a le compte juste 125 $ pile (clin d'œil)__  
__Amanda :__(venant de comprendre) Espèce de salopard !__  
__Mick :__Quoi c'est elle , oh merde bon moi j'y vais__  
__Timoty :__Non Amanda , c'est pas ce que tu crois__ !_

_Il se leva suite a ses propos_

___Amanda :__Si c'est bien ce que je crois tu as parié avec tes potes que tu me mettrais dans ton lit (applaudissant et pleurant) Bravo tu as réussi__  
__Timoty :__Non Am...___

_Il ne put finir sa phrase , elle l'avait giflé__ . Il resta un moment figé en la regardant___

_Amanda :__Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de toi , comment j'ai pu croire que tu avais changé , (le pointant du doigt) Je ne veux plus jamais de revoir__ !__  
__Timoty :__(criant) T'as raison , casse-toi , tu va finir ta vie toute seule personne n'aimera une fille comme toi !___

_Aussitôt les paroles dites , il les regretta , bien sur que si que quelqu'un pourrait tomber amoureux même lui il l'était , il n'avait pas fait l'amour avec elle pour le pari il l'avait fait parce qu'il en avait envie mais ca il ne l'assumait pas encore !_


	8. Révélation

_**Révélation **_

**2 mois plus tard **

**Appartement de Timoty , 3h00 du matin **

**Alors qu'il dormait , il se réveilla , il se mit a chercher quelque chose a coté de lui qu'il ne trouva pas , depuis deux longs mois , il se réveillait en pleine nuit et cherchait désespérement le corps d' Amanda endormi près de lui , elle lui manquait terriblement et il s'était enfin rendu compte de se qu'il ressentait pour elle , il l'aimait ca il en était maintenant certain .**

**Il se leva , car de toute facon il n'arrivera pas a se rendormir . 2 mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu , bien sur qu'il l'avait déjà vu dans les bureaux du FBI quand elle rendait visite a son père d'ailleurs en parlant de Booth il se rappellait très bien la reaction de celui-ci quand il avait appris par ses collègues le coup que Timoty avait fait a sa fille **

******** FLASH BACK *********

**Alors qu'il allait rejoindre son bureau , il vit Booth arrivé très énervé , il y avait Amanda derriere lui qui essayait en vain de rattraper son pere**

**Booth : (l'empoignant par le col et le plaquant au mur ) ESPECE DE SALAUD , COMMENT T'AS PU LUI FAIRE CA ?**

**Timoty se tut , il savait très bien qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise , il n'avait jamais vu Booth dans cet etat la **

**Alors que Booth allait le frapper**

**Amanda : (tenant le bras de son pere ) Non papa , fait pas ca , lache le**

**Booth : (ecoutant Amanda et lachant Timoty) T'as de la chance qu'elle soit la **

**Quand Booth fut parti **

**Timoty : (se rhabillant) Merci !**

**Amanda : (le regardant d'un air menacant) C'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait c'est pour lui , s'il t'aurais frappé il se serait fait viré **

**Elle est parti**

**Apres s'etre habille , il dejeuna puis parti vers le bureau , sur le chemin , il reflechissa , il devait absolument la voir lui dire toute la vérité , lui dire ce qu'il ressent vraiment **

**C'est décidé il allait tout lui dire , aujourd'hui , il ferait d'abord un peu de paperasse puis quand il sera une heure convenable il ira a l'institut **

**8 h plus tard , 11h00 **

**Elle devrait etre arrivé depuis 4h00 au moins , il ferma tout ses dossiers , les lumieres , son bureau puis pris la direction de l'institut Jefferson**

**Arrivés la bas , il prit une grande inspiration , sur le chemin il avait cherché differente facon de lui dire mais rien ne lui etait venu " Tanpis " s'etait-il dit " Tant que ca vient du coeur " et il rentra , alors qu'il s'avancait vers la plateforme , il vit le docteur Brennan en train de travailler mais pas Amanda a l'horizon , il continua son chemin et il la vit la si rayonnante , si détendue , si belle , elle rigolait avec Angéla , il s'approcha doucement puis **

**Timoty : (doucement) Amanda , est ce que je peux te parler ?**

**Amanda : (se retournant d'un air menacant ) Je n'ai pas envie de te parler **

**Timoty : C'est important**

**Amanda : (partant) J'ai beaucoup de travail**

**Timoty : J'ai rencontré beaucoup de filles mais il y a qu'une seule qui a changé ma vie , cette fille , elle a debarque du jour au lendemain dans ma vie et elle est reste gravé dans mon coeur , cette fille est belle , talentueuse , intelligente et encore bien d'autres qualités . Avant , meme au lycée , je pouvais couché avec toutes les filles que je voulais mais il y en a une seule que je veux , je veux me marier et avoir des enfants avec elle parce que c'est la femme de ma vie , pour la premiere fois de ma vie je suis amoureux , oui je l'assume enfin que je suis amoureux , je l'aime et cette fille c'est toi Amanda , Je t'aime **

**Elle s'etait retourne et le regardait **

**Timoty : Je n'ai pas couché avec toi pour ce pari , j'ai fait ce que me dictait mon coeur **

**Alors qu'elle allait répondre **

**?: (baiser a Amanda) Ma chérie , ca va , tu n'as pas oublié qu'on dejeunait ensemble ?**

**Amanda : Non , ne t'inquiete pas **

**? : Tu me presente (en parlant de Timoty)**

**Amanda : Matt je te presente Timoty une connaissance et Timoty je te presente Matt**

**2 coups de poignard en une phrase , déja elle l'avait appelé Timoty alors que même au début de leur rencontre elle l'avait toujours appelé Tim ce petit surnom tellement mignon sortant de sa bouche , personne ne l'appelait comme ca , même pas sa mère ! Ensuite elle avait dit qu'il etait une connaissance .**

**Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit ce "Matt" prendre Amanda par la taille. **

**Matt : (poignée de main ) : Enchanté de vous connaitre Timoty .**

**Timoty : (sourire faux) De même. **

**Il se retourna vers Amanda**

**Matt : Bon je t'attend dans la voiture , j'ai réservé pour 12h15 et il est (regardant sa montre) 11h55 **

**Amanda : Ok j'arrive **

**Quand Matt fut partit **

**Amanda : Je suis désolé Tim mais c'est trop tard. **

**Et elle partit . Tandis que Tim sentit son coeur se briser en milles morceaux , il avait trop attendu il venait de rater sa chance !**

**Alors suite ou pas !? Reviews !?**


	9. Le choix

Proposition

_1 semaine plus tard _

_Amanda etait a chez elle , elle réflechissait a la déclaration de Tim , Il l'aimait , et lui avait dit qu'elle lui manquait .Elle avait été tellement heureuse quand il avait eu fini elle avait eu envie de lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser comme elle n'avait jamais embrasser aucun homme. Mais Matt était arrivé et elle l'aimait aussi , il l'avait été là quand elle était triste , il était tellement gentil et intelligent . _

_Au bout d'un moment , elle décida de se lever pour s'apprêter car si elle restait là elle y passerait toute la soirée et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre .Matt l'avait invité dans un restaurant aujourd'hui pour lui dire et demander quelque chose d'important , elle partit prendre sa douche .Elle eu a peine le temps de s'habiller que la sonnette retentit , elle ouvra._

_Matt : Ouaw tu es magnifique _

_Amanda : Merci_

_Elle l'embrassa délicatement_

_Amanda : Euh excuse moi mais je viens a peine d'avoir fini , j'arrive je vais chercher mon sac_

_Matt : Je t'attends _

_Apres avoir pris son sac , ils partirent en direction du restaurant _

_Arrivés au restaurant_

_Receptionniste : Bonsoir, avez-vous réservez ?_

_Matt : Oui , au nom de Matt Dawson_

_Receptionniste : Tout a fait , veuillez me suivre _

_L'homme les amena a une table mise a l'ecart pour plus d'intimités_

_Receptionniste : Voici votre table._

_Matt tira la chaise pour Amanda pour ensuite s'assoeir en face d'elle_

_Amanda : Matt cet endroit est magnifique ._

_Matt : Comme toi _

_Amanda : Merci _

_Ils se sourirent tendrement _

_Serveur : Bonsoir , avez-vous choisi ?_

_Matt : Oui deux plats du jour Svp ._

_Serveur : (notant) Oui et comme boisson ?_

_Matt : Du champagne _

_Serveur : Très bien._

_Amanda : Du champagne mais tu es fou , ca dois couter une fortune !_

_Matt : (l'embrassant) Rien n'est trop beau pour toi et en plus ce soir n'est pas une soirée banale._

_Amanda : Ah oui et qu'a-t-elle de spéciale ?_

_Matt : J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Il y a deux jours , Mr Skyw m'a sonné _

_Amanda : Qui est ce ?_

_Matt : C'est le plus grand chirurgien de tout les USA _

_Amanda : Rien que ca! _

_Matt : Il m'a proposé que je vienne passé un stage dans son entreprise pendant 2 ans apres j'aurais soit le choix de revenir travailler a Washington ou soit rester la bas à New-York et j'ai accepté mais je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi , il y a tout ce qu'il faut il y a un superbe institut aussi bien que le Jefferson et ..._

_Amanda : Je viens ..._

_Elle n'avait pas réfléchi , c'était sorti tout seul ._

_Matt : Je suis tellement heureux que tu aies accepté _

_Il l'embrassa amoureusement et la dévora du regard_

_Apres le repas , Matt l'emmena boire un dernier verre chez lui _

_Matt : (lui donnant une biere) Tiens _

_Amanda : Merci !_

_Après cela , elle l'observa , elle avait tellement de la chance d'être tombé sur quelqu'un comme lui , et contre toute attente , elle enleva la biere qu'il avait dans sa main et l'embrassa , elle commenca a déboutonner sa chemise_

_Matt : Amanda , tu es sur ? Je peux attendre._

_Amanda : Je suis prete _

_Depuis Tim , elle avait eu du mal a refaire confiance a un homme , elle s'etait mise a nue avec Tim . Elle lui avait fait confiance , meme apres tout ce qui s'etait passé avec Harret , c'était la premiere fois qu'elle avait laissé un homme la toucher sexuellement depuis ses 16 ans et tout ca n'avait été qu'une mascarade .Et meme si il lui avait dit qu'il le voulait vraiment elle s'etait sentie aujourd'hui , elle voulait faire cet acte ultime avec Matt car elle savait que lui etait sincere. Apres tout , il avait attendu pendant plus de 1 mois , alors il méritait qu'elle se laisse aller .Elle l'embrassa de plus belle .Et il lacha prise , le baiser gagna en intensité . La température montait de plus en plus et il se retrouverent tous les deux en sous-vetêments . C'est a ce moment-à que Matt l'emmena dans la chambre. Ils passèrent leurs premieres nuits ensemble._

_Le lendemain , elle se réveilla et partit travailler , quand elle arriva tout le monde etait déja présent meme son pere était présent_

_Booth : Amanda , ca va ?_

_Amanda : Oui ca va _

_Booth : Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller_

_Amanda : Matt m'a demandé de partir pour 2 ans pour New-York avec lui _

_Booth : Quoi ? Et tu as répondu quoi ?_

_Amanda : J'ai accepté _

_Booth : C'est chouette , je suis heureux pour toi _

_Amanda : Merci papa _

_**Alors suite ou pas !?Reviews!?**_


	10. Décision

**Merci a ceux qui laisse des reviews :) et je remercie aussi ceux qui lisent :)**

**Décision**

Le lendemain du départ pour New-York

Amanda était en train de faire ses valises , il régnait un énorme silence dans l'appartement , ce soir . Booth et Bones étaient a l'institut car ils devaient annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux fouines .Mais bien sur , l'équipe était déjà au courant que Brennan était enceinte , elle avait été la deuxième a le savoir avec Booth et Parker .Alors qu'elle cherchait sa trousse de bain , on sonna à la porte .Quand elle ouvrit la porte , elle fut étonné de trouver cette personne derrière la porte

? : Est- ce je peux entrer ?

Amanda : (s'écartant) Oui bien sûr

? : J'ai appris la nouvelle

Amanda : Tim , qu'est ce que tu fais ici , si tu viens m'empêcher de partir c'est ...

Timoty : (mettant son doigt sur sa bouche ) Pas du tout , je ne suis pas venu pour ca et je sais que meme si j'essayais tu es tellement têtue

Ils se sourirent tendrement

Timoty : Non si je suis venu ici c'est pour te dire aurevoir

Il se tut un instant pris une grand inspiration puis repris

Timoty: Ecoute tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur , même s'il n'est pas avec moi , si tu es heureuse c'est tout ce qui compte .

Il lui prit délicatement le visage et lui dit

- Je t'aime

Et il l'embrassa délicatement. Il resta quelques secondes , font contre front puis il se recula

- Aurevoir

Puis il l'embrassa sur le front et parti

Elle resta un moment sans bouger , il l'avait embrassé et pendant un moment elle avait tout oublié : leurs disputes , son départ et même Matt, bien sur qu'elle l'aimait toujours et elle l'aimerait toute sa vie .

Après toutes ses réflexions , elle continua ses valises. Dans quelques heures , elle serait dans un avion direction New-York

Le lendemain , 14h00 , le départ était pour 17h00

Amanda était à l'institut , elle profitait de ses derniers moment avec " sa famille " , ils avaient l'air tous heureux , ils parlaient , riaient , mais Booth voyait très bien qu'Amanda était ailleurs , il alla la trouver .

Booth : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle lui souria en esperant le rassurer

Amanda Rien , vous allez me manquer , c'est tout

Booth : Oui il y a de ca mais il y aussi autre chose

Amanda : Papa , je ne suis pas un de tes suspects ok ? dit-elle d'un ton énervé

Booth : Tu as raison , excuse moi je voulais juste t'aider

Amanda : Oui excuse moi , je suis un peu a cran ces temps-ci

Booth : Je comprends

Il se retourna vers elle

Booth : Demande toi juste si c'est avec Matt que tu vivres ou pas , l'aimes-tu vraiment ?

Amanda : Je...

Booth : Je ne dis pas ca seulement parce que je ne veux pas que tu partes mais parce que je vois bien que tu n'aies pas sur de ton choix .

Amanda : Merci papa

Booth : Allais tu va être en retard à l'aéroport

Amanda : Oui tu as raison

Ils partirent vers l'aéroport

Matt était déjà là , il l'attendait , ils se dirent tous aurevoir , ce fut Booth le dernier. Ils s'enlacerent pendant de longue minute avant de se lacher.

Amanda : Je t'aime papa

Booth : Moi aussi ma puce , allais vas-y , il t'attend

Matt :Tu es prete ?

Amanda : Oui , on peut aller

Alors qu'il attendait a la porte de debarquement , Amanda s'arreta devant la porte , elle avait la tete baissée . Matt se retourna et la regardaavec étonnement .

Amanda : Je peux pas faire dit-elle en murmurant

Matt :Quoi ?

Amanda : Je ... je suis désolé Matt mais je ... je ne peux pas partir avec toi , je ne peux pas laisser ma famille , mes amis , Tim ...

Elle sourit

Amanda : Oui Tim , je ne peux pas le laisser.

Matt : Je savais que tu n'etais pas vraiment avec moi

Amanda : Je suis désolé , vraiment

Matt :Ne t'inquiete pas pour moi va le retrouver

Amanda : Merci

Elle prit ses valises et sorti en courant

Dehors

Amanda : (sifflant) TAXI

Elle avait pris la destination de l'appartement de Tim , arrivés la bas , elle descendit , monta les marches 4 par 4 puis arrivé devant sa porte , elle hésita , puis elle decida de sonner , Tim vint lui ouvrir torse nu avec un pantalon de jogging

Timoty : Amanda mais qu'est ce qu...

Sans attendre une seconde , elle l'embrassa

Timoty : Alors est ce que ca veut dire que ...

Amanda : Je t'aime et j'ai réalisé que c'etait avec toi que je voulais vivre , pas avec un autre , moi aussi je veux me marier et avoir des enfants avec toi (sourire)

Et ils s'embrasserent. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer , elle eclata de rire . Il l'a posa délicatement au sol . Ils se regarderent amoureusement pendant quelque minutes puis elle s'exclama

Amanda : Tu sais que je n'ai pas encore vu ton lit

Timoty : Ah oui c'est vrai , viens je fais te faire une visite guidée

Elle éclata de rire , et ils retrouverent enfin apres 3 mois de séparation , cette nuit fut le début de leurs nouvelles vies a deux .

**Alors ca vous plait toujours ? Je mets la suite ou pas !?**


	11. Ensemble

**Désolé pour l'attente mais voila enfin la suite , j'espere qu'elle vous plaira toujours :)**

**Bonne lecture et merci a ceux qui commentent :D**

Ensemble

Le lendemain

Amanda et Tim etaients tendrement enlacés quand le téléphone de Tim se mit a sonné mais suivi de très près par le portable d'Amanda , le problème c'est qu'il n'était pas sur la table de nuit de la bonne personne , ils echangerents de place

Amanda /Timoty : Allo !

Ils se regarderent et sourierent

Amanda : Oui papa , non je ne suis pas partie , non c'est pas pour ca , oui mon réveil a pas sonné , oui j'arrive d'ici 30 minutes , ok , a tantot

Timoty : Oui (en regardant Amanda) désolé mon réveil a pas sonné , oui j'arrive dans 30 minutes , d'accord

Apres avoir racroché

Timoty : (se mettant au dessus d'elle) Alors comme ca ton réveil n'a pas sonné ? (sourire)

Amanda : Hey , je te signale que toi aussi tu as dit ca et en même temps tu ne voulais pas que je dise a mon père que si je n'etais pas a l'institut c'est parce qu'on avait feté nos retrouvailles une bonne partie de la nuit

Timoty : (fesant semblant de bouder) Quoi tu as honte de moi ?

Amanda : Bien sur que non mais je prefere lui dire de vive voix plutot que par téléphone , (se levant) bon je vais me laver (se retournant) dis tu crois que tu pourrais me faire une visite de la douche ?

Timoty : J'arrive tout de suite !

Apres avoir pris leur douches , ils partirent vers l'institut

A l'institut , une demi-heure avant , apres le coup de téléphone

Bones : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Booth : (souriant) Elle m'a menti

Bones : Pourquoi tu souris , elle t'a menti et toi tu souris , tu es sur que tu va bien

Booth : Si je souris c'est parce que je sais qu'elle est avec Timoty et qu'elle a trouvé une excuse bidon pour me dire qu'elle etait en retard et je suis content qu'elle soit heureuse

Bones : Comment sais-tu qu'elle est heureuse ?

Booth : Elle n'est pas partie parce qu'elle aimait Timoty

Bones : (venant de comprendre) Ah ok , en faite elle a fait un peu comme moi !

Booth : Comme toi ?

Bones : Oui , si je ne suis pas partie avec Sully c'est parce que je ne voulais pas laisser toute l'équipe mais surtout toi

Booth : (s'approchant d'elle et souriant) Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit

Bones : Je ne savais ce que tu ressentais pour moi , je n'allais pas te le dire

Booth : (l'embrassant) Pas faux

A l'institut , maintenant

Quand Timoty et Amanda arriverent , on entendit

? : Je le savais

Amanda : Quoi ?

Booth : Vous êtes ensemble !

Timoty : (essayant de se justifier parce qu'il avait peur de la reaction de Booth) Non ...euh...

Amanda : Oui , on est ensemble

Bones : (la prenant dans ses bras) Fécilitations

Amanda : / Timoty : Merci

Booth : (serrant la main de Timoty) Fécilitations , (le regardant d'un air menacant) Mais fais gaffe si tu la fais encore souffrir tu auras affaire a moi

Amanda : Papa (le tapant sur le bras) Arrete (sourire)

Booth : Je ne veux que ton bonheur ma chérie

Amanda : Je sais et la je suis heureuse

Booth : C'est tout ce qui m'importe

**Alors suite ou pas !?**


End file.
